Binding Chains of Time
by Orange Summer Tangerines
Summary: Catching up with time, Mikan ran away from home for revenge and to take back what they stole from her brother and enrolled to Gakuen alice where she crossed paths with different people.. Will she reach her goal or the 'clock' would strike and stops her..
1. The Yukihara Siblings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the main characters of Gakuen Alice. And some characters and stuff belong to their rightful and respected authors. I don't own anything except for the plot. But if I do.. I wonder how the story would end XD..

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Chapter 1: The Yukihara Siblings**

"Onii-san, I'm joining kendo club." A certain auburn haired girl suddenly declared that earned all of her older brother's attention.

"What? I thought you wanted to join judo club so you can enhance your skills more?" Her brother who had messy chocolate brown hair and questioning azure blue eyes turned to her direction.

"Nah! I changed my mind Tatsuya-nii-san." She casually answered with a wave of her small hands.

"But Mikan, you told me you're gonna attend the same club as I am just a few months ago." Yukihara Tatsuya reminded her with a little dissatisfaction in his voice.

"De~mo I've taken a liking on kendo." Yukihara Mikan stubborbly insisted with an I'm-not-dropping-the-subject-until-I-win atmosphere surrounding her as she pouted, puffed her left cheek and crossed her arms across her chest.

The 10 year-old boy stayed silent for a few seconds with his eyes not leaving hers and she did the same; finding no signs that she's giving up, he dismissively sighed in defeat and ruffled his hair," Do what you want."

The 9 year-old girl instantly brightened and immediately hugged him, "Arigatou, Nii-san!" She needed his permission the most since she would just feel bad if he won't agree.

Tatsuya scoffed, and then patted his sister's head, "Just be careful. I can't back you up when there's trouble." He said to break the little drama and a smirk ran to his lips.

She released the embrace with an offended look on, "I can take care of myself and are you indirectly saying that I'm a war freak?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Uh.. no?" His tone held a hint of mockery but trying not to show his entertained smirk on his lips.

Mikan started to fume and was about to give her come back; but it didn't come out from her since he patted her again. He had a boyish smile on, and with that, her building anger shattered into millions of pieces as a smile came to her pink lips.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Mikan, I have something for you." Tatsuya said, he walked beside Mikan and they stopped.

"Ha? Really?" She cheerfully reconfirmed if she heard him right.

The chocolate brown haired lad lifted his clenched right hand; there's was a little movement from his fingers while his sister was getting more curious and excited on every passing second. Then, 2 golden bells that were attached to a red tie dangled; the red tie was in between his pointer, middle and ring fingers so to avoid them from falling down the ground,

"Wow! They're cute!" Mikan exclaimed as she brought her hands a few inches from the bells and he gave it to her.

"I heard that tomorrow's your first match. So that's a gift."

"I'll treasure this, Nii-san!" She clasped her hands together with her brother's gift between them.

(A/n: Their ages in here are: Tatsuya 11 while Mikan is 10.)

**A few years later..**

"Hey, are you listening?" Tatsuya asked for the second time to his sister who just stared at him and answered his question with a sequence of blinks. He is standing in front of her and was towering her.

Then, the silent brunette made an 'oh' sound with an I-get0it look on and took off her earplugs.

"Seriously, earplugs?" He half-mocked with a raised brow.

"You're late." Mikan deadpanned and shut close the manga that she was reading awhile ago. Her long silky golden-brown hair is tied in pigtails and her big hazel brown orbs showed hints of little disappointment. She is clad in a brown and white sailor-like uniform and was sported by a knee-high white socks and black leather shoes.

She is currently squatting on the white brick pathway with 3 mangas piled on her right and her shinai which is in its case was on her left. The midnight blue colored case had the gift her brother gave her 5 years ago and it was attached on the uppermost part of the said case.

"Sensei made me ran an errand—", he reasoned out while regaining a straight stand with his hands in his black trousers' pocket, so what is it that it can't be discussed in our house?" He curiously queried.

Mikan stood up, dusted off her skirt and shot a small smile, "Nii-san, I need your advice or any suggestion on this piece I have been practicing during my free time."

_I didn't noticed that she had been practicing.._ Tatsuya thought, "Sure, Mikan." He then told her and she started to summon her violin and bow through her magic while he snapped his fingers and a chair appeared behind him and he sat on it.

She posed, inhaled and exhale in a calm manner, look at him who nodded to her with a small smile on and then she started playing her violin with her eyes closed to avoid being distracted.

The melodious tune floated and filled the air as she continued to hit the notes that carried some of her emotions.

They are currently in Ouran's huge glass green house, the ceiling is high up and trees, shrubs and flowers of different kinds from around the world were taken care of there. It is led by a white brick pathway from the academy to the greenhouse but it continues to the inside of it. The center of it had a circular form with benches on the edges and a fountain serves as its center piece.

Nobody heard the music that was played in there since students rarely visits the said garden and also club activities are about to start.

Soon, she hit the last note and silence once again engulfs the place. She opened her eyes to see him with a small appreciative smile on. She felt a slight of relief in her as she lowered her musical instrument then waited for him to speak.

_Geez… why do I feel nervous?_Mikan mentally wondered as she continued to look at the ground. She made a breathing exercise to hopefully calm herself and to get rid of the uneasiness that had been bugging her when she had first hit the music piece's first note.

She was a bit startled when something warm landed on top of her head, resulting for her to lift her gaze and saw him. She was startled for the reason that she didn't noticed him approached her seconds ago and asked herself if she was just too preoccupied on trying to calm herself up.

"Well done!" He praised,"—but since you're asking for an advice.. Maybe practice more for a better mastery.." He then ruffled her neatly tied hair. His gesture gained a tick mark on her forehead and a twitching brow. He withdrew his hand and took some necessary backwards steps to create a distance.

"Thank.. you, Nii-san.." She said with he left brow continuously twitching while her violin and bow had dematerialized into sparkling dust particles and left her hands empty. Her left hand hung by her side and her candle-like fingers twitch and—

"Aww! Why did you hit me with that shinai of yours?" He demanded and rubs his head that Mikan hit with her shinai that she magically grabs hold seconds ago; the bells softly sounded.

"You messed my hair up." She explained with a satisfied ungirly grin on and hung her shinai on her right shoulder causing the bells to ring again. She slightly turns her head to her left to look at the fountain; she was leaning on it while she waited for him. And looked at him again, "Club meetings are about to start. I'll be heading off now."

"Hey, our club meeting is a bit extended."

"Ok." She understandingly stated and nodded, then spun around.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Mikan-chan!" Came a familiar male voice that made the brunette who had just exited the greenhouse stopped and look to his direction.

""Haru-kun, do you need something?" She asked the wind blown silver haired lad.

"A-Ano.. I.. I needed to t-tell you s-something.." Miyamoto Haruno stutteringly started as his courage that he had awhile ago melted. He had lowered his head to cover hi face if ever it might get red.

"What is it?" Mikan asked again.

"I.. I.."

"…I..?" She innocently repeated as she creased her head to one side.

"You what, ?" Another male voice interrupted and caused the young lad to cringe at the sound of his voice.

"Ta-Tatsuya..senpai.." Haruno looked up and saw azure blue eyes that were glinting murderously at him.

Mikan shot a look to Tatsuya that says 'you are interrupting' look as he swung his arm over her shoulder with a roll of his eyes for her extreme above-normal obliviousness; but here's always an advantage on it. They turned their eyes back to the silence, unmoving youngster.

"So, Miyamoto.. what is it that you wanted?" Tatsuya asked with venom dripping on his tone but made it unnoticeable as possible to Mikan. He shot him an 'I will be skinning you alive' look resulting for the other youngster to nervously gulp.

"I.. I would like to wanted to congratulate you, Mikan-chan." He said instead and offered a quick hand shake that she took. And he withdrew his hand right away for safety precautions.

"Thanks and congratulations too, Haru-kun!" Mikan beamed with a cute smile resulting for his cheeks to redden.

"Tha-Thanks.. I.. I'll be going now.." Haruno bowed and left right away.

_Great choice.._ Tatsuya victoriously thought while glaring daggers on Haru's retreating figure.

"I'll be going too." This brought him back.

"Let's just head off together."

"Good idea."

**xxx xxx xxx**

_I wonder why those upperclassmen are in a fuse.._Mikan thought as she remembered a few female upperclassmen asked her a certain weird question when she was walking her way through the hallway. Their club meeting ended rather early today.

She had a skeptical look as she stood in front of their classrooms closed double doors. She sighed and left the topic, unanswered since it didn't make her curious any longer. She grabs the golden knob, turned it open but stopped mid-way when she jolted her head to her right and saw the same group of ladies. She shrugged her shoulders, and then proceeded to enter the room.

Mikan was welcomed by an empty classroom. She adjusted the strap of her shinai's case that was on her right shoulder, and then walked to her chair where her belongings were. She stopped on in front of her seat.

"Hm..? She raised a brow as something caught her eyes, "What is tha— Eek-_Mmph!_" her hazel brown eyes widen in complete shock because of a sudden, harsh pull of her wrist. The sound of her shinai hit the floor echoed, together with the sound of her brother's gift.

"Mmmphh! Umph!" She shook her head as she shut her eyes since a hand was covering her mouth.

"Mmph!" She opened her eyes and saw deep, cold crimson pools. Her back is leaning on a little wooden wall that connected her desk table's left lefts and there was another wall on the other side. She clenched her fists to send a punch square on his face but it turned out that she can't, since he had cast a spell seconds ago for them to be glued on the cold floor. She glared dangerously to him.

The clatters from the hall that entered through the little space of the left, unlocked door gave a signal of their coming.

The brunette shook her head once again but she froze when the crimson-eyed stranger inched closer to her, resulting for her eyes to widen.

_What is he planning to do!_ This question rung in her head as she watched him in horror.

"Stop struggling of I'll burn you." He icily threatened her as he whispered on her ear. His cold, husky low voice sent shiver run up from her spine to her head. She ceased her struggles as she stiffly watched the stranger looked over their little hiding place, then crouch down again. There was a distance between then but his hand was still on her mouth. She heard him 'tch'-ed as the clattering got louder. She gazed to her shinai that is sadly out of her reach.

"Hey, let's check in this room." One of the ladies proposed and the footsteps stopped.

"But I just saw Yukihara-san went in there." Another one uttered.

"Maybe the hot guy is not in there." And they agreed.

_So this is the guy they were asking me awhile ago?_Mikan asked herself_.. True, he doesn't look like a student from here._She added as she saw what he was wearing was some casual attire.

"Let's try to look somewhere." One of them suggested and they left.

The raven-haired stranger finally released her, casually stood up and shoves his hands in his jeans pockets.

Mikan took in a lot of air as she sent a glare to the stoic stranger who just looked at her emotionlessly and then averted his gaze to the door. She stood up with a support from her left hand that was on her desk table.

"You—"She started but was brought to an immediate stop when a semi-cold circular metal touched her forehead.

"It's yours, right." He monotonously stated without looking at her but his left hand was holding the metal on her forehead.

"..Mine?" She moved her eyes up in hope to at least see a little glimpse of the object. He then withdrew his hand and caused the object to drop; fortunately she caught it in between her hands.

"This is.." She unsurely murmured as she opened her clasped hands, ".. my bell." She least expected that. "Ariga She looked up and found out that the stranger already left. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't say her gratitude but then, dropped the subject.

She then approached her shinai, picked it up and saw that it is really the other pair of the bell. "Why didn't I noticed that the other one was missing.." Confusion crossed her face and darted her eyes to the detached golden bell that is in her palm. Then, the image of the stranger especially the eyes popped in her mind. _Those eyes are familiar.. but I can't point out as to where or when I stared unto those before.._

"Aren't we going home yet?" Tatsuya's voice pulled her back to her senses.

"Since when were you there, Nii-san?" She queried as she stood up with the shinai in her left hand.

"Hm.. 5 seconds ago." He answered while still leaning on the other closed door.

Mikan placed the bell in her skirt's pocket, hung the shinai's case over her right shoulder and her left hand holding her bag and approached him.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Onii-chaann!" A certain shoulder-length raven haired girl with crimson red orbs called out resulting for the raven haired stranger to stop.

"Where were you, Aoi." He emotionlessly stated, not inquired, as his little sister came to his side.

"Something came up.. so I wasn't able to how up on the agreed time and place." Hyuuga Aoi explained as they started to walk, "Natsume-nii-chan, you should have waited for me there."

"How can I do that if there are some annoying, noisy creatures lurking everywhere." Hyuuga Natsume annoyingly stated.

_His pissed off.._Aoi mentally remarked as she gave off a sheepish giggle with her left hand's pointer finger scratching her cheek, "Is that so.."

**xxx xxx xxx**

Tatsuya and Mikan finally arrived at the parking lot and spotted their chauffer who had stood patiently by the car's door. The chauffer opened the door with a polite bow and greeted them.

Mikan hoped in the car first, and then followed by her older brother who gave a last suspicious glance on their surrounding before hoping in the car. However, she was unaware of it.

Soon, they reached the manor and were greeted by a line of maids. Two maids took their bags but Mikan's well-loved equipment was with her as they entered the manor.

"Are you gonna attach the bell on the tie again?" Tatsuya asked as he swung an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fix it like it didn't got lose." She answered as she followed his gesture, "But I'm grateful that it was returned." She added.

"Returned?" He repeated with a skeptical look, she didn't mention that in the car.

"Yes—"She confirmed—let's change the topic. How about I teleport the both of us near to our room?" she smiled at him.

Tatsuya mockingly rolled his azure blue eyes and faked a cough, "I surely don't want to end up in the middle of nowhere", Mikan rolled her hazel brown eyes.

They chatted and bickered and laughed when something funny is being said. Mikan showed this side of her that only her brother had seen while he, on the other hand, did the same.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Author's note:**So here is again chapter 1.. I kinda think this once a bit longer than the previous one, though. But I still hope you liked it and have enjoyed reading this long chapter.

Thanks for the alerts and adding this story to your favorite, I'm really happy And Thanks for reading, minna-san!

Let me hear what you think^^


	2. The incident that changed her life

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the main characters of Gakuen Alice. And some characters and stuff belong to their rightful and respected authors. I don't own anything except for the plot. But if I do.. I wonder how the story would end XD..

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Chapter 2: The incident that changed her life**

**-Somewhere-**

"Do you now understand what you have to do?" said a mysterious man who is sat in the shadows.

He then tossed a gold-chained necklace with a glass sculpture that has an empty space on its center to the person who is on the opposite side of the table who had successfully caught it one handedly.

The person snickered, "The plan is so easy and simple but the spell-"

"Can you? Or you can't do the job?"

"Of-Of course I can"

"Good, now go!" the mysterious man in the shadows commanded.

"I understand." the other person said as she took her leave.

"I just need to wait now" the man in the shadows said as he gave out a scary and evil laugh.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Mikan-sama, please wake up." A blonde maid politely said as she stood beside her young mistress' bed and she received a groan and a shift to another side.

"You'll be late if you won't get up." She continued but her voice was raised a little.

"What… time is it?" Mikan sleepily asked, still under her covers.

"7:45" The maid abruptly answered.

"7… 45..", Mikan sleepily repeated, "WHAT?" she exclaimed and sat up along the process; sleepiness had absolutely disappeared.

"Yes, 7:45." The maid confirmed again like she was enjoying her indirect mock on the girl on the bed.

"Uh.. where's Nii-san?" The brunette queried as she turned to the blonde's direction.

"Young.. master had left early today." The blonde informed her.

"WHAT? HE LEFT ME?" and she panicky stood up and ran to her bathroom.

"Ah. Hey, are you a new one?" Mikan curiously asked as she went to her bathroom's still open door.

"Hai, Mikan-sama." The blonde maid bowed at her as Mikan nodded.

"You can leave now. And thanks for waking me up." Then she closed the bathroom door.

The blonde maid exited her room and closed the door with a little clicking sound as an evil smirk came to her red lips.

"Infiltration completed." She whispered victoriously to herself and walked through the empty halls of the Yukihara mansion.

**After Mikan's graduation..**

**-A month and a half later-**

"Congratulations on playing the piece amazingly, Mikan!" Tatsuya praised her.

"Thanks, Nii-san! But you're the first person that heard me playing that piece way back at the greenhouse, remember? So, I should thank you too for the advice." Mikan cheerfully told him and had one of her radiant smiles on. She had played the said piece to their relatives and received compliments from them too; the Yukihara clan had gatherings 3-4 times a year.

The siblings are going in one of their mansion's unused guest rooms; Tatsuya asked her to come.

"Onii-san, Is there something bothering you?" Mikan finally voiced out her worry when they finally occupied the room. Her hazel brown eyes displayed her worry. She heard him sigh; his back was facing her.

"You can tell me what is bother—", She was cut by her brother's sudden tight hug; a brother-sister hug,—what the— What's wrong, Nii-san?"

"Be careful and don't let them attain it." He whispered on her ear and made a mixture of fear and confusion to Mikan. The seriousness of his voice added up on her stirring emotions.

"What.. do you mean?" She worriedly asked.

He released her, walked a step backward but his azure blue eyes were not leaving hers.

"Huh?" was all that escaped from his lips.

A tick mark surfaced on her forehead, "Onii-san! Don't 'huh?' me. Was that just a sick joke?" Mikan angrily demanded.

"Did I SCARE you?" And he gave out a laugh.

_Was that just a stupid joke?_ Mikan thought.

Then, he cleared his throat loud enough when he recovered, "Can you bring me a drink? Please?"

_A lame change of topic and a weird request_.. She thought while still eyeing her suspicious brother who just smiled at her. An unreadable one.

And she gave up on deciphering her brother's actions, "Alright. Alright. But can you tell me, WHY you are acting pretty strange when I get back?"

"If there was a reason—", he shrugged his shoulders a little,—then maybe, I'll tell you."

"I'll go now." She turned on her heel.

"I'll teleport you to maximize the time, okay?" he suggested that made her turn to face him again and she agreed.

Mikan stood on her current location as her brother was a few distance from her; as her eyes were on the ground.

**-Mikan's POV-**

This uneasy feeling won't leave me. Why does he need to play that joke on me? Urgh! My positive moods are being eaten up by this negativity; every pound of my heart made my worry increase. I shouldn't mind that, it's just a prank, right? But, a part of me took it seriously and it's getting stronger.

Bright yellow light started to engulf me but I am not dumb enough not to notice the little difference on the spell. I decided to lift my gaze up from the ground to my brother and only to regret that I agreed for him to teleport me. The negative part of me won over as I saw him looking at me with a sad expression; I rarely see that side of him. My eyes dropped to his lips and noticed that he was talking; but I can't hear or make out what he wants to say.

"Nii-san! What are you—", I moved my feet,—What's this?" I couldn't move them. I wiggled my ankles but it won't budge. If I can't move out, I'll be teleported!

The light brightened more.

I glanced at him again as I felt my tears took their places on the corners of my eyes. I saw him smile at me, a sad and heart-breaking one.

The light started to blind me but I saw him turn his back on me on the last minute, "Onii-saaaan!" I shouted my lungs out with my eyes shut closed as my tears ran down my cheeks.

I hastily wipe them with the back of my hands as the light slowly faded.

I finally opened my eyes and my brow twitched as I finally realize the place I am in. The library. He know me too much. I clenched my fists that were on my side and gritted my teeth, "I can't even more from my spot!" I shouted; annoyed.

**A few minutes later..**

I passed through the center aisle with the bookshelves on every side but I don't care about those. I just want a reasonable answer for him to play this game on me. I continued to storm my way out as my footsteps' sounds echoed. And I finally stood by the double oak doors. I grab hold of the golden knob—

"Aww!" I yelp as I quickly withdrew my hand back and rub it with my other palm, "How am I supposed to get out of here?" I mumbled in irritation as I saw the little lightning bolts crawling on the metal knobs. I am so sick of this!

I lifted my hand and was about to cast it out but I halted as something appeared a few inched above the spell-bound knobs. It's a letter and was addressed to me.

I held it, flip it open and a little magic circle appeared on it; then, a hologram of him came. Just when I was about to crumple it, he spoke.

"Oi, don't crumple it, idiot. Enjoying the place? I want to see the look on you face though since I can guess you're _veery pissed off._—", He had one of his mocking smirks on,—But I hope you won't hate me for doing this little game on you. It's just that.. someone is after us, to be precise they are after me. You don't need to be alarmed. I promised to protect you from any harm. Don't worry when we see each other again, I'll tell you everything. Alri—"

"It's not AN INCH alright!" I crumpled it, I felt painfully betrayed and of all people, it just has to be my brother. I dropped the crumpled letter and saw a glimpse that it dematerialized into dust.

I roughly swung my hand upwards as I quickly cast the spell off; then, exited the library.

"I thought we're an ally, a team. But why! Why are you doing this on you own?" I demanded in a whispering tone as questions flowed in my mind and I ran through the empty hallway. I feel disgustingly, painfully betrayed. I hate myself for not noticing it come!

**-Normal POV-**

Mikan ran and soon rounded a corner and—

***Thud***

***Clank*Clank*Clank***came the descending sound of the fallen glass pendant of a necklace that bounced on the floor. It didn't have a single scratch though.

"Ow! That hurts!" Mikan landed on her butt. She winced but halted when her eye caught sight of the attractive yet odd necklace. Attractive because it had a glass sculpture of what looked-like a pot; and odd since it had a glowed a soft white light.

Curious, she moved her hand nearest to it but someone beat her to it/

"Go-Gomen.. Mikan.. s-sama" Came a female voice but her tone holds too little of politeness that the brunette didn't notice.

"It's-It's alright." She dismissively said as she got up on her feet again. She was unmoving for a good of 2 seconds before she fled off; leaving the blonde maid all by herself.

"Pathetic." The blonde lady remarked as she turned around with an evil yet victorious smirk on her red-painted lips.

Mikan failed to hear of see there disrespectful from her.

**Where Mikan is..**

**-Mikan's POV-**

I turned the knobs and opened the door.

"Onii-san!" I called him out while frantically glancing on every direction on the more darkened room and saw no one. Not until I dropped my eyes on the floor. My eyes widen in shock and disbelief at the sight of him lying there unconscious.

My feet automatically brought me to him and I dropped my knees. I slightly shook his shoulder, "Onii-san! Hey! Wake up!" But I received nothing, resulting for my eyes to get wet again.

I finally noticed some cuts on his face and his attire is badly damaged. I felt quite relieved that he wasn't soaked in his own pool of blood that strangely ran in my mind while I was running my way here and that's the worst case.

I broke my gaze from him and into the room. It is really chaotic. The tidy guest room is now dimly lit; the moon's light and the lights from the hallway were the only ones that lighted the place. The curtains are visibly a mess, the furnitures are broken and the beautiful vase is now scattered on the floor in pieces with its contents on the tile floor.

"What.. happent here.." I stared back at my unconscious brother again.

"Nii-san, this isn't funny anymore. Please stop it." But got the same result. The bitter truth slap me squarely on my face. "You.. you can't be."

I shock my head to wave off that conclusion. _I can't accept that! I just can't!_

_There has to be a way to get though this.._ I calmed myself which I slightly attained. I breathed a lot of air into my lungs and exhaled as I try to clear out my clouded mind that seemed to take effect a little.

I checked his wrist and I felt relieved as he still had pulse but its' faint. Then, I bent down to her him breathe in a shallow, uneven pattern. _His still alive_.. I thought in relief and I remembered something.

One important thing that I need to check.

I placed my hand on one of his arm, closed my eyes for focus and tried to connect of feel his maryoku.

_A mage's maryoku is like his life line. It can be replenished by enough rest but there are some cases that they are stolen. And that can't be replenished by rest any longer.._ the voice of our magic professor way back on my early years of learning magic echoed in my mind.

I tightly closed my eyes as I wrinkled my eyebrows, _I can't feel any magic in him.._ I tried to connect again but there's just none.

I opened my eyes.. _This can't be.. I can't let that happen. There's one thing I can do._

_I couldn't ask for any help for now… I can't lose my one and only big brother._

I stood up, walked to where the broken vase was and picked up a piece from it; Then, went back to his side. _It's the only solution I can think of._

"I'll save you this time, Nii-san. I'll take the consequences for this." I told him even though he can't even hear me.

I gripped the object in my hand and without hesitation used it to wound my right wrist. I only gave out a little hiss of pain and placed the now blood-stained object on the floor.

I started to speak the incantation as a magic circle appeared and white, red and black lights outlined the outside part of the circle. The lights swirled in an upward motion and the wind that came from nowhere swayed my let-down long auburn hair.

**-Normal POV-**

Mikan continued to voice the incantation while her red blood dripped out of her open wound but it didn't hit the cold tiled-floor. It was suspended in mid-air; floating a few centimeters from the floor. It gave out a dark reddish glow.

She had finally finished the spell as the dark reddish thing hardened and took the shape of a round stone.

She grab hold of it and inserted it on Tatsuya's middle part of his upper chest to complete the process.

Slowly the magic circle faded, Mika suddenly felt all the air in her lungs was squeezed out. She needed the support of her unwounded hand so she won't get unbalanced on her current squatting position. Her wounded hand gripped into her right upper chest.

"I-Itai.." She tightened her grip more as she felt dizzier; her blood continuously flowing down her arm and dripped on the already stained tiled-floor.

"O-Onii-san.. ple-please open y-your e-eyes.." she begged with pain in her tone as she tried not to lose consciousness.

She eyed him dizzily.

"Onii—"

***Thud***

Mikan went unconscious and laid on the cold, hard floor with her blood still flowing out and staining the floor even more.

A light appeared under her top clothing, more exact on her right upper chest.

The thing that would set her limitation and would always remind her the pain and her upcoming goal.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading this chapter I might update a little sooner but I won't make it a promise though.

Review?

See you on the next chapter^^


	3. Her Dream and Decision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the main characters of gakuen alice. And some characters and stuff belong to their rightful and respected authors. I don't own anything except for the plot. But if I do.. I wonder how the story would end XD..

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Chapter 2: Her Dream and Decision**

**xxx xxx xxx**

**-Mikan's POV-**

I found myself standing in a pitch dark place and I hadn't seen even a single ray of light from any corner. The darkness restrained me from spotting any walls or even the floor I am currently standing on. Yet strangely, I can see myself amidst this space.

I craned my neck to the sides, looked up… and still saw nothing. I lifted my left heel, stomped it and made me realize that on the floor, I presumed, had there was a very shallow water around. Well, I can't see that too.

I huffed.

_Where am I?_ I mentally asked for the nth time, despite that I hadn't received any answers whatsoever. I gulped. This place is already giving me the creeps.

***Splash***

I flinched in mixture of shock and fear. Then, I glanced to where it came from as that eerie sound turned me between fright and relief.

"Is somebody there?" I voiced out, directing it to the person that might be with me. I waited for a few long, silent seconds and no verbal response came. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice was caught within my throat as my heart pondered, my ears loudly rung and cold sweat ran down my back.

_I don't like this!_ I thought in alarm, taking a step back. I kept my eyes flit from every direction as splashing sounds resounded. I don't know if this was a good idea since I surely don't wanna know or even see who was causing those sounds.

"Mikan…" an eerie yet unfamiliar voice sent me frozen on the spot as shivers ran up my spine.

"Ho—"I swallowed, "—How did you know my name?" I asked with all the braveness I mustered while taking another step back.

"Mikan…" It came again with its creepy, wavering tone that matched those horror movies and the splashing footsteps got even louder.

The neck thing I came to my senses was that my I was running my fastest. I then added more speed I could pull, I just want to get out of this place… but where is the way out! I squinted my eyes… whe—

***Splash***

"Oww!" I yelped after I hit the wet floor. I pushed myself up to run some more, however that plan I had left me when I strangely was able to finally perceive the floor. I should have felt a bit grateful for that but I can't at the very sight that the dim water showed that it was disturbed as little waves passed under the space between me and the 'floor'.

I again swallowed hard at the very thought that I wasn't the cause of it. I took a deep breath in but its usual trick didn't affect me the slightest when all I could hear was the ringing of my ears. I lifted up my legs in hopes of running much further, but that instant crushed when my fright had turned them wobbly and weak, resulting for them to fall back on the 'floor' with a splash.

I bit my lip while clenching my fists into tight balls. I wasn't one for admiring horror films, let alone fantasizing to experience them. And I know for sure, nobody was thinking of that. Hence, why am I in this crazy situation? And how did I even get here?

I gathered up my remaining courage and lifted my head up like this turn of events weren't enough. In an instant, my eyes widened with my heart pulling in a sudden stop.

"Mikan…"

_Stupid run!_ A voice inside shouted and as much as I wanted to do that… I can't since I had already frozen in terror at the very side of a black hand and it was coming closer on every passing second.

Just then, I felt something wet grabbed my wrists, legs and feet that made me dreadingly look down. My jaw dropped, though no scream came since my voice had gone missing.

_You've got to be kidding me._ I thought, disbelievingly. Tiny versions of the hand that I saw merely seconds ago were not holding me as their hostage.

I shook my wrists in attempt to release myself from them, but it was to no avail. Panic then rushed through my veins as I realized that the water that used to simply reach a few centimeters below my wrists was now climbing up just above my wrists. And it's still climbing up.

I'm sinking!

_**I'M SINKING!**_

I let out a gasp, flicking my eyelids up as I sat up. My shoulders dropped while I took a few deep breaths in attempt to calm the wild beating of my head.

_What kind of dream was that?_ I mentally asked, faintly knowing that I am inside my room. I lifted my hand to wipe my sweat on my forehead before closing my eyes as my dizziness made my sight blurry and spinning.

"…Why do I have to suffer this headache…" I muttered under my breath. I swallowed. I rested my hands on my lap, gluing my eyes onto them. It was relieving that that nightmare was only a dream. Well, nightmares are dreams.

Bad dreams.

Just then, my eyes widened in realization.

_But… before that dream…_ I paused, quiet uncertain as I tried to remember what had happened before that. _Nii-san… that room… blood… were those also a part of my dream?_

My head hurt—"O-Ouch!" I yelped and cringed at the stinging pain when I lifted both of my hands in attempt to massage my head.

Don't tell me that…

I dreadingly gazed at my right wrist and finally perceived that it was bandaged.

…_so it wasn't a dream._

"You're finally awake!" A familiar voice cut in. I looked up and only to realize that my mother was briskly yet hastily went to the side of my bed.

"Oka—"

"You're finally awake…" She repeated. Her hug was soo tight but was warm and full of emotions. I bit my lower lip, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry I made you worry…" I said. I didn't want to make her feel that way.

Ever.

I feel like I'm a bad daughter now and—

I blinked as I found myself staring straight onto my mother's eyes. She had broken the hug and had her hands on my shoulders. By the look of it, she knows what I wanted to ask her.

"Okaa-sama… had Onii-san woken up yet?"

She looked down, shaking her head, "No, he hadn't."

I bit my lower lip. My heart shattering even more.

_That can't be…_

"How long…"I swallowed the lump on my throat while focusing my eyes on her."…had he been asleep?"

"A week," She looked up and her hand touched my cheek.

_What? A week?_ I thought in shock. _Did I… did I failed?_

"But it's a relief that you're finally awake, Mikan."

I smiled rather weakly before hanging my head low to hide my face underneath my bangs. "I would have preferred if he had woken up before I could…" I murmured.

_Onii-san…_

"Don't say it like that, Mikan." I heard my mother say.

I shook my head.

That would have been much better…

I gazed at her once more. "Can I see him?" I saw the disagreement stretched across her face. I added, pleading and I felt my tears started to gather, "Please, Okaa-sama,"

Concern was displaying mostly on her gentle eyes. "You have just woken up and you have lost a lot of blood. You need to rest a bit more."

Her comforting voice didn't calm the turmoil I have.

"No. I'm fine." I firmly said regardless of the dizziness flooding my mind. I slightly turned, telling her that I am not doing what she had said.

"Tatsuya is not gonna like it if you would push yourself." She reprimanded, stopping my movements with her hands on my shoulders once again and restriction dominating her eyes that my protest was left stuck at my throat. "Don't worry. I'll tell you if there's a progress on him."

"I want to see him." I insisted._ I don't care if he won't like what I am doing,_

I wanted to see him… I need to see him.

I clutched onto my blanket.

I bit my lower lip. As much as I wanted to fight back, disobey her and walk out from here, I found myself holding back my boiling emotions in. If I do those… I'll be adding more burdens on her. With that, I let her do what she wanted and she tucked me in my bed. She patted my head that I moved my eyes and our eyes met.

"You'll see him soon. No need to worry, Mikan." She said, though her voice was hinted with sadness, worry and reassurance.

"Take some more rest, alright?"

I nodded, meekly.

"I'll go check him out." She then shot me a weary smile that I smiled my own and she left.

By the sound of the door being closed, I pushed myself up again. I lowered my head as I bite my lower lip in attempt to contain my agony.

I failed… but I have to see him.

Then, I swung my feet on my bed's edge but I massaged my temples as my head's dizziness started to kick in. I heaved out a lugged yet irritated sigh, _I can't be stopped by this little hindrance._

**xxx xxx xxx**

After quiet sometime, I finally entered his room and then I dropped my knees on the carpeted floor and my eyes darted on him.

_Did I forget something?_ I couldn't help but wonder at that.

"Onii-san, please wake up and tell me you're fine…" I desperately told him as I held his hand. I gave it a squeeze… though nothing came in return. I bit my lower lip and it took me a few seconds to realize that my tears had started to spill.

I failed…

I lowered my head and pleaded. "Please… open your eyes."

I shut my eyes close as his words rung in my head and that lead me to open my eyes once more while another emotion started to engulf me.

I held his hand tight.

"I won't let them off with this." I said with hatred and anger. "I truly won't. I'll make them pay for this."

**xxx xxx xxx**

I sat on my usual chair situated just beside his bed while dazedly staring onto his still unconscious form. The silence had been my companion, but I faintly cared. I couldn't care for anything. I just wanted to see him open his eyes right now and—

I almost jumped on my seat at a sudden weight on my left shoulder. And then, I looked over my shoulder and saw mom. Her eyes filled with concern. I wanted to give her a little smile, but I only managed to flash her small one before I averted my eyes back to him once again.

"Okaa-sama, I'm aware that Ojii-sama and Otou-sama had taken action," I however paused. I had known those for a few days now and today was when I decided to ask. "But have they gotten any lead about the culprit?"

Silence engulfed the whole room.

With that I felt remorse blooming in my chest. I was about to speak up, though someone beat me to it.

"There was a report from our private spies that the closest suspect was a maid who had disappeared right after the incident," I heard her release a sigh,"But unfortunately, her whereabouts are still unknown."

I nodded in understanding, clenching my fists while disregarding that stinging pain from my wound.

_So it's that blonde made, huh._ I thought with anger and hatred filling my mind. Though, those were dispersed somewhere else as I felt a hand on my head.

I blinked.

"You haven't eaten lunch. I'll take your post while you eat, is that alright?"

I nodded and stood up while at the same time, masking my facial expression and I spun on my heel.

"Alright. Thanks." I told her with gratitude and sincerity in my tone and I gave her a hug. She was obviously taken a back—if her slight flinch was a sign—though she return the hug, matching the tightness I gave her.

_Please watch him for me._ I wanted to tell her that, but I can't that I even restrained from displaying these swirling emotions stirring inside of me.

That would only call for my plan's end before I could even start it.

I then released the hug and flashed a smile, making it look like my usual ones. "I'll be leaving now." I bowed and walked passed her. I couldn't shake off the feeling that on my every step, my mask cracks… drastically.

I felt my fingernails dug themselves onto my palms as if they're knocking some sense inside of me—which was effective since my resolution once again came.

I can't back down now.

I grabbed hold of the knob. I was about to twist it, if it wasn't for the words that the voice had that rendered me motionless.

"Mikan, you aren't leaving, are you?" I pointed out hesitation was greatly present on her last words.

I spun on my heel and saw her facing onto my direction. "Of course not." I reassured. I then bowed and left the two of them.

Once outside, I glanced to my right and left and was fortunate to find not a single soul. Just like that, I let my weak mask fall. I leaned on the closed door and but my lower lip as I felt myself gradually shattering even more than I already am.

_ …How could I lie to her like that…_

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Somewhere…**

"So, you have accomplished your mission, hm?" Came a male voice whose owner was bathed with shadows.

"Yes, master." A blonde lady answer with a necklace in her had. She had a victorious yet evil smirk hanging on her red lips as she placed the necklace on the table. "But attaining that one was not an easy task—" She admitted, standing in outmost poise."—that I even doubted if I could even return here."

The man in the shadows held the necklace. For a few moments, he scrutinized it with an evil smirk on before he threw his gaze back towards the blonde lady. "Have you obtained the information I needed?"

Her poise visibly cracked but she regained her cool, "Um.." She cleared her throat, like it was pulling herself together. "I'm afraid but I didn't got any… I have searched all over the mansion, manipulated their house servant but it all narrowed down that private information about them, most especially their treasured spells are exclusively for the family. Moreover, even that bastard didn't let a single word to slip until the last minute,"

"I rather had that expected." He said, half-satisfaction and disappointment lacing his voice as his fingers held the necklace.

"Do you have a back-up plan, master?" Politeness enveloped her tone.

The man, that the blonde referred as her master, simply remained his silence while another evil smirk surface on him.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**-Mikan's POV-**

I stared onto my dresser's mirror with my reflected image in it. I then brought my right hand up whose wound was taking its recovery in a very slow pace. I used it to slightly pull my clothes collar downwards that revealed a black tattoo that looked like an hour hand of a grandfather's clock.

I bit my lip at the look of it before I released the collar and examined myself, going back to my plan.

I need to change my look.. and I'll start with my hair.. I snapped my fingers and my hair magically changed to blonde.. _The same hair as that intruder._ I snapped them again without minding the dizzy sensation that's wrapping me again _..Pink.. hm.. not suited.._and I snapped them again and my hair color turned chocolate brown.

I stared at myself and an idea came to my mind and decided to try it. I snapped my fingers again and saw my hazel brown eyes turned azure blue ones. _I followed his hair and.. eyes color.. I'm taking this look._

_And now my name.._I rested my chin on my left palm since I can't lean on the other _..maybe I'll should stick on my first name but.. my last name should be changed.._ I gave a few silent moments of thinking of a family name but I have to be careful as to not choose one that might blow my cover off. I turned my head to my distant window and saw the sky, green mountains, buildings and my eye caught something.. _pink tess.. Sakura tree.. Hm.. how about Sakura. Sakura Mikan.._ and a satisfied smile crept on my pink lips.

**Night came on the same day..**

**-Normal POV-**

Mikan took the unlighted, woody path to the mansion's walls; she can't take the lighted paths since she's just going to be turned over by the roaming guards. She had her chocolate brown hair in a messy bun as her azure blue eyes keenly watched for any obstacles. A bag pack hung on her shoulder with few of her belongings in there.

She finally stood before the tall, solid walls. She can't waste anymore time since the mansion's security would be on top level any time soon. So she pulled her sword that was stuck in an upward position from her back and brought it on her side.

The sword was a reward she had gained just a few months ago, the sword's cover was white and so was its handle. The blade was light gray. It had a twin blade whose color is opposite of hers; but it was kept for the reason that it was intended for her brother but he didn't took the same path as her, so it is not reserved for the upcoming generations of their clan.

She murmured a spell and the sword took a new shape of a wand; a beginners plain ivory wand. She bended and let its tip touches her ankle and again murmured another spell.

_This 'sneaking-out' this would have been too easy—_she thought with mild disappointment and annoyance as she stood on her feet again and made a eye measurement of the wall –_if I just know how to teleport myself to the place I wanted.._ she thought bitterly.

She made an initial jump on the nearby branch and gathered her strength on her right foot and jump over the wall. She landed on the sidewalk, stood straightly like nothing happened but didn't look back to the place she just left. And she started to walk off to the train station.

She made a short stop on a certain store and there she cut her hair. And throw her cut hair on the trash bin; and continued her way to the train station.

**At the train..**

Mikan sat all by herself while her eyes darted outside of the window. Her eyes narrowed as a flashback replayed itself in her mind. _It's in that place.._

**Flashback..**

When she bumped into the maid and before she saw the strange necklace; she saw a tip of a what-seemed to be a red card. Then, the necklace took her attention.

She lifted her hand to attain it but someone took the necklace.

"Go-Gomen.. Mikan..s-sama."

Mikan stood up and stared to the maid. She was sure she saw the real thing. An identification card but.. she had no answer as to why the lady had one.

**End of Flashback..**

_The person I'm looking for is hiding in Gakuen Alice.._she thought revengefully but she made sure not to surface her boiling anger on her facial expression.

_.. tomorrow is the start of classes.._ then she trailed off.

Unknown to her, a pair of observant eyes had been watching her from a distance.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Author's note:**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3^_^ Thanks for the alerts and adding this story into your favorite :) and the review of Iloveallanime15 .. your question would be given answers on the coming chapter:)

I'm still doubtful on what the next genre is.. sorry =.='

See you on the next chap^^

Review?


	4. The Test

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the main characters of Gakuen Alice. And some characters and stuff belong to their rightful and respected authors. I don't own anything except for the plot. But if I do.. I wonder how the story would end XD..

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Chapter 4**

A certain chocolate brown haired girl stood before the huge gates of Gakuen Alice with her clear azure blue eyes the looked like they were trying to penetrate through the strong irons before her; and if ever she was really trying to, there were absolutely no progress that were done.

"Miss, do you have any business here other than to stand and stare?" The guard's strict query yet slightly polite voice pulled her back to reality that she finally blinked her eyes and turn to the direction of the older man.

"I'm a new student." She answered as she used her left hand to pull out something from her bag pack, a letter to be precise. Once getting hold of the item, she took it out and handed it to the guard. He read the contents until his eyes caught sight of the school's official seal at its bottom.

The guard returned it to her with a bow of his head and she returned the gesture as she accepted the letter back to her care. Then, he turned around as he raised one hand up; and a second later, the gates were opened.

She took a deep breath in and out as quietly and unnoticeable as possible and finally moved from her spot.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Chocolate brown bangs fluttered as a sigh was directed upwards and the moving pace came to a stop.

_So, which building should I go first?_ The same girl asked herself as she looked at the distant buildings. She was supposed to make an appearance at the principal's office of the High School Department, but to her disappointment, she had no clue on which of those structures was it and no students were still in sight.

She crumpled her eyebrows as her mind debated on which of those buildings would she try first while her left hand gripped unto her bag pack's strap. Her eyes wandered on random places, and surprisingly, she spotted something that caused her to brighten up.. She spotted the first person she ever saw ever since she had stepped in the academy.

Without wasting anymore time, she hurriedly approached he walking blonde before she lost sight of it.

"O-Ohayou Gozaimasu!" She greeted with a bow that made the blonde to stop and to turn to her and as she felt his gaze, she continued, "Ano.. Could you please tell me where the High School Building is?"

The blonde man fell silent for a span of time that made her lift her head up; but only regretted it as an overwhelming amount of nervousness rushed through her veins at the sight of suspicion on his amethyst orbs and that came along with his furrowed eyebrows.

She mentally swallowed as she keep track of her facial expression, "Is there anything wr-wrong, sir?" She politely asked as a sweat ran down her cheek.She tried to block off negative thoughts off her head. There was no way she was found out this soon, right?

Out of the blue, the blonde man shot her a smile, "By any chance, are you Sakura Mikan-chan?"

Mikan blinked at the unexpected yet relieving question, "Ha-Hai.. That's my name. But how did you know me?"

"Great!" He clasped his hands in a more feminine manner as his eyes showed happiness, however he earned a confused look from her and that was his indication to speak again, "I'm Anjou Narumi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikan-chan. You're actually in my homeroom class."

As relief defeated all of the previous negativity, the tips of her lips tugged themselves upwards, "Glad to meet you too, Anjou-sensei!" She chimed with a bow.

"Eh. Narumi-sensei would be much preferred." He good-naturedly corrected her.

"Hai!" Mikan obeyed with her smile plastered on her lips.

Narumi then lead her to the said office but she was told to just stay in a separate yet spacious room, it looks more of a receiving area. She patiently waited while her eyes roamed around the closed room to kill some time.

Her blonde teacher came back after some time that came undetermined by Mikan and he then warmly welcomed her to the academy once more. Then, he handed Mikan's Identification Card and dorm room number.

**xxx xxx xxx**

_Mikan-chan, I'll sent a student to fetch you, alright?_ Narumi's cheerful voice ringed in her ears as she tied her checkered green necktie in front of her dresser. She was still in her white undershirt with a folded right sleeve that reached her elbow that revealed white bandage wrapped around her wrist; and to complete her uniform, it was sported by a checkered green skirt.

"Aww.." She half-hissed in a low tone as her wounded wrist sent a wave of stinging pain that forced her right eye to close itself; her wound barely made a progress on healing itself.

***knock*knock***

Like a bubble was popped in front of her face, she flicked her head to the door and just in time that she finished her tie.

"That must be the student." She uttered as she pulled her sleeve down with a quick bite of her lip when the same pain came to her.

***knock*knock***

"Wait. Coming!" She exclaimed and slips into her black blazer and went to answer the door. She opened it and saw a blonde.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" She greeted with a bow "Are you the student that Narumi-sensei sent?" She reconfirmed.

The blonde young lad's eyebrows wrinkled as his cerulean blue orbs darted somewhere else. He looked rather pissed off. "..Yeah. Sort of." He replied as he patted his white rabbit that was obviously came noticeable by her.

"Wow! Cute pet!" She commented that made him look at her and that also went noticed by her.

"Am.. I not allowed saying that?" Mikan uneasily asked.

He drew out a sigh with a shake of his head, "I'm sorry if I'm bending my anger on you. So, firstly—", he faced her with a smile,—let me introduce myself. I'm Nogi Ruka. And you are?"

"I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan." She extended her hand for a handshake that he accepted "Nice to meet you, Ru-Ruka-pyo-pyon." She stuttered but made her smile star as her wrist hurt again.

"Pyon?" Ruka repeated the weird honorific with a raise of his brow and earned a sheepish smile from her, "Nevermind. Let's go, Sakura-san." He said instead as he dropped the subject.

She nodded in agreement and exited her room. She looked her door with the key securely in her blazer's pocket; and then, they started to walk through the hall in silence.

The blonde was a few steps ahead of her and was continuously patting his white rabbit. His eyes glinted with something that was supposed to be directed to the girl behind him as he would stealthily glance at her once in a while from the corner of his eyes.

"Uh. Ruka-pyon, are you the class representative?" She asked out of the blue that broke the silence.

"..No. I'm just.. told to do so." He replied between paused like he was pondering on the words he would say.

"Oh."

Afterwards, they started to exchange conversation about random topics that pops inside her mind while the other would supply the answers. Ruka had gladly cooled down and he was now treating her in a friendlier manner, while Mikan treated him in the same manner; however, she kept her precautions on what words were coming out of her mouth. And to her relief, she hadn't slip.. yet.

"Here we are." Ruka declared as he stopped on his tracks and spun on his heel to face her.

Mikan glanced up and saw the room's label, "One.. A", and she drop her gaze to the floor, "..Ruka-pyon—", she started as he looked straight to his questioning eyes,—Can.. I ask for a little favore?"

"What can it be?"

She placed some air to her left cheek and released it at her mouth's little opening and stated, "..Can I tag along with you? Since aside from Narumi-sensei, you're the only person I know here.. but its okay if you don't want to." She smiled; open for whatever his answer would be.

"Sure. I don't mind." He replied and her smile developed into a grin.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" She bowed in gratitude.

"Nah. Don't mention it." He stated with a wave of his hand "Though, I need to go now."

"Okay." Mikan responded with the same smile on as she watches him going through the other double door. With his leave, that leaved her alone in the empty hall. It was weird why she hadn't met a single student when they were walking, well being with someone do make you unaware of your surroundings.

Next, she faced the still closed oak double doors as her smile sunk into a small one. Her left hand moved on its own as it landed on her head and her candle-like fingers glided their way down on her silky hair; but it was cut short when they reached the end of it.

_Hmm.. Having my hair in this length is fairly convenient.. but still, I miss my long hair already.._ she mentally remarked as her fingers clipped some of her chocolate brown tresses. And a topic crossed her mind as she absent-mindedly combed her hair with her fingers.._Their ID totally matched with that intruder—_ Her eyes narrowed –_ all I have to do is—_

The creaking sound from the right door broke her train of thoughts that she masked her emotions right away, and then, Narumi's head popped out, "Ne, You can come in and introduce yourself now."

She blinked, "O-Okay."

He opened the door wider and moved a little to give her a space to pass; the class' noise was oozing out from the door, stressing her. She calmed her self and started to move forward. It seemed that her every step resulted for the noise to decrease but this only made her more anxious.

Mikan finally stood in front and swallowed a lump that was in her throat, "O-Ohayou Gozaimasu! I'm Sa-Sakura Mikan. It's nice to meet you all!" She bowed her had and mentally hit herself from stuttering. She straightly stood and smiled.

The noise stated to increase though as murmurs and chatters filled the air.

A random student raised his hand and inquired, "Ne, Sakura-san, what magic do you use?"

"I-I'm more used on ice magic." She answered, but more questions came that she didn't know which one should be answered first.

As if sensing her new student's distress, Narumi came to her rescue. He clapped his hands thrice and luckily seized his class' growing noise.

"I know that you have question for her but you can freely ask her on you free time, yes?" He told them with a never fading smile "And Mikan-chan, your seat would be.. that one." He motioned his hand.

Her azure blue eyes followed to where his hand was set and she caught sight of Ruka, "Okay Narumi-sensei."

She made her way to her seat briskly while trying to ignore the eyes that were on her. It wasn't easy, though. She sat down and revolved her head to her right where a male student was fast asleep with his hands folded behind his head.. But something caught her attention. The object that was used to cover the sleeping person's face..

_A manga! Woah! It's a newly released one_ Her mind automatically concluded

She stared hard at the manga .._there should be some wind that can at least flip that cover— _she hopefully thought but her eyes pouted right after –_Geez.. Dreaming is alright and NOT reading that for the meantime is alright— _she mentally convinced herself but it was fruitless as her mind frustratingly contradicted –_NO! it's NOT alright! That would make me crazy! Urgh! I wanna read one!_

And with no other choice, Mikan lazily dragged her eyes away from the tempting manga and to their blonde teacher as to distract herself.. although listening did not help her so much as she was constantly nagged by the said object that resulted for her to send some split-second glances on it through the corner of her eye.

To what felt like eternity, the school bell rung.

"See you tomorrow, my lovely darlings!" Narumi sing-song as he twirled his way out of the room.

As if on cue, the sleeping male student finally made a movement and caused for her to look at his direction but came to regret it as she saw when the manga was pulled off from his face. Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Mustering her strength back, she looked away while blinking the shock hopefully off her.

_Wh-Why is he here? He's attending this academy too.._ Her mind formulated more statements and questions since her seatmate was none other than the raven-haired stranger from months ago.._Wait. I have changed my hair style and color, so there a high possibility that he won't recognize me, right? Right, he won't and why would he remember a person like me? Ha! Yes, I'm saved!_ She remarked to reassure herself even though the uneasiness was still bugging her to no end that she didn't dare to glance back to his manga.

Her attention was caught by a brown haired male teacher who just came in. Silence took place inside the room as he stood by the teacher's table while his eyes scanned the room before he spoke, "Good Morning! I'm Misaki. I know it's your first day of class but as what we usually do every year, please go out of the room since we will be conducting the Star Ranking Test."

Misaki's instruction was obediently followed without a single word of complain.

"Star Ranking.. Test?" Mikan confusingly murmured to herself as she stood up from her seat. She then approached Ruka, "Ne, Ruka-pyon, what do sensei mean about the test?"

"Misaki-sensei was talking about the ranking system of this school. It's ranging from special star down to one star and it mostly involved around your magic capacity but your academic grades affect it too. The higher your rank, the better." Ruka explained and got a nod of understanding from her.

"Ruka-pyon, what's your ranking?" She inquired with a tilt of her head.

"I'm a three star." He replied with a point of a 3-lined golden star on his blazer.

"Hey Ruka." The raven haired young lad suddenly interrupted and sent Mikan to freeze on her spot.

The blonde smiled at him and cleared his throat as the other raised a brow at him, "Natsume, she's our new classmate. Sakura Mikan-san—"and he turned to her—and Sakura-san this is my best friend, Hyuuga Natsume."

Partially breaking free from her reverie, she turned to him without meeting his eyes, "Ni-Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san." She greeted with a stiff bow of her head.

"Tch." Came his rude reply, if it was even a reply.

"Did you just 'tch'-ed on me?" The chocolate brown haired girl pointed an accusing finger to herself, offended.

Natsume didn't said another word and walked passed her without sparing a single glance at her. After that, they started to follow their classmates with his lead.

**Mikan Sakura**

Okay. I'm taking whatever my compliment on him that I had in mind when he returned my missing bell. He is NOT one bit FRIENDLY of GOOD. I even doubt if he has a bone of those traits in him.

I wonder how those two became best friends as what Ruka-pyon referred him to be, but I won't be tackling on that anyway. I have more important matters to attend to.

I maintained a step or 2 away from them, I felt like I had to. Weird.

We had been walking in silence to a place I don't know where. Well, my voice cowered somewhere else when I felt the urge to ask my newfound friend. What can I do? When those two had this 'authorative'-like and unsympathetic atmosphere. Well, Hyuuga had most of those actually while Ruka-pyon had little of it.

I noticed from awhile ago and until now that out classmates are walking in, to which I have no idea.

To what looked-like were walking and turning to an endless road, we reached the room and entered it. The room had roughly the same size as our classroom's. I still tailed behind them and caught a glimpse of Misaki-sensei, whose back was facing me, was talking to what I presumed to be one of my new classmates. But I waved it off since the duo was far ahead of me.

Hyuuga finally stopped while Ruka-pyon followed suit. And again, I stood a distant beside Ruka-pyon and my eyes started to roam. My classmates were talking to their peers, as usual.

"Oi. Nogi." A dreading familiar voice entered my ears that I stopped from looking on random places of the room and yanked my head to its general direction. A huge wave of shock came to me.

I was purely surprised when I thought that the sound of that voice is really the same with a person I know. I just hope that I didn't look as shocked as what the image in my mind had given me. My smile stayed.. I think.

"Imai." My new friend acknowledged, and thus, sent me ice cold as a lump came to my throat that holdup my breathing. I'm not hallucination, but I greatly wish I was.

"I can see that you have done the job well within my short absence." She impassively remarked and I met her eyes "So, this is the new student, huh."

Cold beads of sweat run down my back as I mentally swallowed. _She couldn't have recognized me already, yes?_

"Imai Hotaru. You are?" She introduced herself in a flat tone as she offered a hand share that I openly accepted.

"Sa-Sakura Mikan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Imai-san." I felt relieved that I was still not spotted.. But my wrist is freakingly painful.

"Hotaru would be fine." We broke the gesture as she corrected me.

"O-Okay." _Yess!_ I wanted to rejoice at that.. not until I realized that her eyes were not leaving mine yet.

Uh-oh.

"Have we met before?"

I was about to speak but Misaki-sensei spoke. Somehow, I wanted to thank him.

"Is everyone with your partners now?" His voice was loud enough. I mentally sighed in relief—Err.. wait. _Partners?_ Hey. I wasn't informed about this. So that was why they were walking in pairs awhile ago. _But.. How about me?_

I glanced at Ruka-pyon and Hotaru. I might consider myself as dumb if I won't comprehend that they were obviously partners. That when I decided to raise my left hand.

"Sakura-san, is it?" I nodded to confirm and brought my hand down "Narumi-sensei seemed to have forgotten on informing you about this. Your partner will be.." He stopped as he check the paper in his hand and looked up from it "..Hyuuga Natsume."

I.. was at a loss for words. This is nuts.

"So I think everything is all fixed and set. Now, I'll teleport everyone to camp." He declared and by a snap of his finger, blinding light from nowhere came.

Shading my eyes with one hand from the said light, I stood as I partly overcame that terrifying moment of truth that was surely too much for me. And when the light gradually faded, I lowered my hand and blinked my eyes to let them familiarize with the normal light again and as I did that, I saw that we were really in a campsite that was in the middle of a thick forest.

Misaki-sensei clapped his hands once and that seized any threat of noise from my classmates, "Everyone listen since I'll only give the instructions once. First off, do you see this card and the deck that comes along with it?" He presented a golden card on his hand while the other had an empty card deck. Some nodded to which I am counted whereas some affirmably talked and he nodded and continued, "You need to collect the cards from the creatures that you will encounter in this field. The cards will directly fly inside the deck to avoid some hassles on this activity. For the scoring: red cards are equivalent to 1 point, blue cards are 5 and gold that represent a boss card is equal to 10. Necessary tools are stored in the bag pack. "He stopped as I saw random lights flickered and it was the bags and I saw from the corner of my eye that Hyuuga received it too.

His eyes inspected if everyone acquired the said bag and spoke again, "The highest possible score is 100. Your ranking depends on this like what I said and some of you know. You are only given the allotted time of 1 hour. Without further ado, let the hunting game.. BEGIN!"

Excited cheers and chats filled the air.. Well, it's noticeable.

I slightly revolted to my left, and just in time, a bag was tossed. I quickly yet successfully caught it; but not without a short hiss that escape from my lips. _Aww! My wrist. Arggh! This guy is UNBEARABLE!_

I bit my lower lip to contain my anger with a shut of my eyes and opened them again as I wore the bag on. My eyebrow twitched at the sight of him retreating. He looked like he wanted to leave me.. score-less and I'm not letting that happen.

"Hey! Hyuuga wait up!" I yelled as I jogged to his side. Again, I had a step or two away from him.

"Take the teleportation dust out of the bag." He abruptly stated, no, scratch that. It was an order.

"Excuse me?" I need to reconfirm.

"Don't make me repeat myself, idiot." He stopped on his walking pace and looked over his shoulder as he slightly turned his body with the same direction as his head, "Or you want a wonderful zero as a beginning mark because I that will be fine with me."

"Okay! I get the whole point." I dejectedly murmured. I don't want a zero on my first day or even on the following tests. I slip the bag's right strap off my shoulder and let my left hand to search for the stupid dust. When I finally got hold of the purse that obviously contained the dust, I took it out.

"Here." I extended my hand to him and showed it to him but his crimson red eyes shifted from the dust and to my eyes with one of his eyebrows lifted upwards.

"What?" I demanded.

"Use that to teleport me." He again ORDERED.

Wait.

"What about me?"

"Like I care." He uttered with a harsh roll of his eyes.

"You!" I grumbled under my breath while my hand clutched unto the dust's pouch… The_ nerve of this guy. _And the next thing I know, my foot hit his nearest lower leg and my left hand was flying to his face. The teleportation dust was now in my other hand.

**Normal POV**

A sound of skin hitting to another one lingered on the air as the two stayed unmoving.

Shock stretched on Natsume's features at the sudden yet bold direct attacks but it disappeared within a blink of an eye and that was left unseen his attacker.

Mikan gritted her teeth as she clenched her fist tighter when she realized that another hand caught it. Azure blue eyes clashed with crimson red ones.

"Don't. Try. My. Temper." He warned with a treacherous glowered. He had caught her hand at the last minute she had less expected.

Sense started to knock on her head as she blinked and transported her clenched hand down with her nails digging to her palm. It was too close but he just had to stop it.

The raven haired young lad raised a brow as he waited for to apologize on her actions that.. didn't came. And instead, what came was a glare as he returned the gesture with passion.

Silence engulfed the two for the longest span of time and before Natsume can think of burning the girl to crisps, someone coughed loud enough that cut through their unspoken fight. And they broke their glaring contest and turn to the person who dared to disrupt.

"I believe I have given you a task other than staying in camp." Misaki said but his eyes were darted towards Natsume.

"And Sakura-san He carried on as his eyes met hers—disputes on your first day doesn't look good as a good start, yes?"

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head along with a side-glare to the person beside her but he was unable to witness that since his eyes were narrowed somewhere else.

"Put your quarrels aside and start the given task." He inculcated.

"Hai, sensei.." Mikan obeyed with an unenthusiastic tone while Natsume grunted.

**-Mikan's POV-**

Misaki-sensei left and I complied with what he said which was, put aside the querrels. I can live with that for awhile. I would be labeled as a failure if I blown my cover in less than 24 hours and I don't want that to ever happen.

Never. Not until I fulfilled what I have come to this academy.

I brought myself to face him and used my left hand to scoop out the dusts and threw it above us without asking him. Why would I?

And within a second.. we are in the middle of..

I blinked my eyes with my anger in some place behind my head, ".. Ruins?"

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Author's note:** Hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Sorry if I updated longer than I usually update.. Thanks for adding this story to your favorites, the alerts and review:)

(name*grins* that person will soon be revealed on the coming chaps . Thanks for your review^


	5. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the main characters of Gakuen Alice. And some characters and stuff belong to their rightful and respected authors. I don't own anything except for the plot. But if I do.. I wonder how the story would end XD..

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Chapter 5: Fire and Ice**

Destroyed stone buildings and pillars greeted my eyes and there are also mosses, vines and some trees. And from the looks of it, this place was obviously deserted from a looong period of time.

My observing moment was cut by a scoff that visibly came from Hyuuga and I glanced at him. I saw his brows being raised. _Did I do something weird just now?_

"Why? Haven't visited a place like this before?"

A muscle under my eye twitched, "Do I look like I have visited one?"

"Hn."

"Hyuuga, was that a stupid yes or a no?" I demanded without thinking which of those were better. Though, nothing came and as a substitute.. he strode off. Urgh! I gritted my teeth._ Can't I choose another partner?_

Right. Why complain if I can't even request yet?

With no other open options, again, I tailed behind him as I adjusted the bag. The person who received it should be the one to carry it, right?

No. wrong, since that little phrase doesn't seem to exist in his think skull.

"There are two healing potions in that bag and we need to utilize those, so be alert. I don't need a dumb person as a partner." He informed in a monotonous tone after a silent span of time.

"I'm not dumb." I pointed out. He is soo mea"Aww!" I yelped as I bumped unto his shoulders. I took a few steps back with my left hand on my forehead . "Why did you stop?"

Nothing came. As expected and like the smart person like myself. I moved sideways and saw a group of golem-like creatures from a far that I am uncertain that they even really existed.

"Stop spacing out, stupid."

I blinked at him in disbelief, "Is watching them spacing out already?"

He faced me, "How about making yourself useful like sit in a corner and stay out of my way."

"Fine. No problem." I agreed right away. His tone made me obey him since it obliged obedience and no arguments. Well, his decision will make the whole test relaxing for me. I'll be just watching. I spotted a place where I think is a nice place to sit and watch. I headed to it, and at last, sat on the roughly cut rock pillar.

I studied the place we were in. We are in the plaza because of the destroyed and moss-filled structures that were a distant away from us.

And as my duty was being an audience, I returned my gaze to Hyuuga. He was standing on his spot, and then, he raised his hand in shoulder length. Out of nowhere, red and orange flickered on his palm. It looks more like fire. He was pretty clam despite the fact that those creatures were picking up their spend and were charging on us—er.. I mean him. I crossed my legs, unworn the bag pack and placed it on my lap. The empty card deck was hanging on my hip.

Hyuuga threw fireball to the charging group of golems and an explosion came. I then found myself refraining my eyes from blinking. I don't want to miss anything. His moves are flawless from punches and kicks. Even from my distance, I can tell that all those were powerful. He often summons fireballs and walls. As I intently watched him, I to consideration that some of our private spies and guards who came from this academy, though, I never expected that they had this 'training'.

I must say, those people were really impressive and their loyalty cannot be penetrated. Somebody informed me about that. Although, their loyalty had a huge disadvantage on my part.

A blend of quick red and blue lights flashed as the cards went flying straight to the deck, filling it.

He was still in the middle of defeating them when I suddenly caught sight of something that glittered from the corner of my eyes. I turned my head to its direction in curiosity and saw a new enemy. A mummy that was equipped with a bow and its arrow was aimed to Hyuuga. The mummy was at the edge of a broken building.

I put the bag to my side, got up, pulled my wand out from my blazer's pocket and quickly muttered a spell as my wand hit the ground. Ice spike grew out of the ground a few centimeters from my planted wand and it ran to him. I held my breath but soon I released it when the arrow disintegrated into dust when it hit my ice wall. I witnessed a glimpse of him with a little, very little, shock on him. Excluding that, it disappeared.

Maybe that was just my eyes.

I looked back and saw the same mummy. I then discovered that he was now aiming at me. Oh no, you don't.

U stopped up with a pull of my wand and summoned an ice stake. I drew out my strength as some wind swirled at the tip of it and launched it. Both weapons collided. Fortunately, the arrow was defeated that it broke into pieces and my weapon hit my target. It lighted red and it flown directly to the deck I had.

I took a step back and hit something. I turned my head to know what it was and I unexpectedly discovered that it was Hyuuga. And the next thing I knew, he threw me like a rug using my wrist as a medium. OUCH!

"Hey! That hurts!" I shouted at him. It really way.

"I told you to just watch."

"Watching is boring. So, I'm joining the club."

Hyuuga scoffed, "Whatever."

**At the mean time..**

**Normal POV**

"Imai! I'm your partner so will you stop including me on your attacks?" Ruka complained, stopping his own attacks to their enemies.

"You are in my way, Nogi." Hotaru emotionlessly said as she summoned more weapons.

The two were currently situated in a Pumpkin Patch and a great number of their foes were elimated and were cleanly done by the inventor and weapon summoner, Imai Hotaru.

"Imai, I'm not in your way." The blonde opposed but his would held less anger than it should have as he swung his arms and sent roots that complied themselves to create a spear and stabbed the approaching pumpkin-headed scarecrow. It turned into a red card and went straight to the card deck.. which was also with him.

The raven haired inventor continued to blast off her canon. Oddly, they hit her targets.

Ruka shook his head. He was ignored again, however, a topic crossed his mind and he brought himself to voice it out, "What do you think about Natsume being paired up with Sakura-san?"

Once more, no verbal response came from her as the noise from the explosions only filled the air and when Ruka was convinced that he'd get the same treatment which was known as 'ignored'. She spoke.

"Trouble." Her voice devoid other emotions other than annoyance.

Cerulean blue orbs traveled and landed to the girl in question. Confusion surfacing on him. Something is unusual here.

"Imai?"

Her cold amethyst orbs didn't even glanced at him. She defeated more creatures within the vicinity. His eyebrows rumpled down at her 'response'.

"Hey, are you—"he was cut when she out of the blue attacked him that successfully hit him and sent him to the ground.

"If I were you, stop asking or we'll be beaten up by Hyuuga on gaining points." Pure threat was underneath her tone as she coldly glared at him.

Her words made him think how wrong his assumption was. Maybe he was just over-thinking things. She was perfectly alright and was the same like before. Competitive-in-nature and the only person who could stand in front his best friend.

He stood up, dusted his pants off and corrected her, "But he He halted. Her cannon was again aimed at him. "Okay. Okay. I'll stop talking." He said in defeat, holding his hands up and wore an apologetic smile on.

"Move your lazy ass." She commanded. She shot her cannon on his direction that resulted for him to duck and only to discover that there was an opponent behind him.

"I'm doing my job here if you can see, it's not like I'm lazying here." He murmured.

**Ruins..**

Mikan used a magic stone and made it transform into a bow with a set of arrows. She was doing a good job on taking care on range-type enemies and upcoming ones; but like any other sets of arrows, it was already the last remaining piece that she had.

She closed one eye while the other was locked to her target. Out of her habit, she licked her upper lip for she believed it made her more focused on hitting her target in complete precision. She pulled the feathered-tip of the arrow as the bow creaked a little. At the time she was about to release it she—

"A-Achoo!" She sneezed. Her head lowered down, and thus, she lost the strength on her fingers that discharged the arrow.

It was wasted but that is not the issue for now. She lifted her head up and ascertained that crimson red orbs met hers. They're glaring. Her assault could have been a successful and powerful shot since its metallic head was dug deep enough, though it missed her supposed target. It landed near Natsume's foot.

"Watch where you're aiming at stupid." His rasping, low voice was loud and clear.

She raised both hands with her bow in one hand, "That was an accident. I promise."

Natsume clicked his tongue and that was left unheard from the girl's ears. On the other hand, she surveyed the vicinity. Surely, there were some approaching enemies.

Speculating an attack without the use of her magic, she lowered her hands to her side. When a vague plan came to her mind, something gripped unto her right wrist.

Her azure blue orbs ran back and she saw Natsume from a distant. She blinked. She then slowly moved her eyes to her right and they widened as she dropped the arrowless bow.

"Aaahh!" She shrieked.

Alarmed, the raven-haired lad flicked his head to her course. He scoffed at the sight of her being held as a mummy's hostage. It was pathetic to his eyes. Cursing under his breath, he summoned a fireball and uninterestedly threw it to her.

"Aaa—"

BOOM!

Mikan was sent rolling and hit a rock-bricked wall. An angry tick mark came to her forehead. The smokes from the explosion subdued and she sat up with her eyes darted to him.

"You don't need to blow that in front of my face!" she angrily shouted. She stood up and dusted her skirt.. until she caught sight that the mummy's hand remained holding to her wrist. "Aaah! Let go off me!" She screamed, waving her hand frantically.

Fortunately, it released her, although it flew to Natsume. He burned it into crisp. And taking that action of hers as half-meant, he scowled dangerously at her.

"That was again an accident!" She clarified. Well, she secretly hoped that the now-dusted remain hit him.

_This girl is nothing but trouble to me. _He thought, grudgingly.

Unaffected by the way he looks at her, she rushed to the bag pack and opened it to search for the items she needed. Securingly clipping their necks in between her candle-like fingers, she pulled them out with a little sound when their glass containers hit each other.

"Hyuuga!"

He didn't glance at her or even showed any signs that she heard him.

She inhaled a lot of air and shouted on top of her lungs, "Hyuuga! I need a hand here!"

Giving in to her infuriating, ear-splitting request, he heaved out an irritated sigh and spun on his heel. He meets her eyes. She then raised her hands that held sparkling yellow and orange potions on each space of her fingers.

The chocolate haired girl dashed her way to him as he stood there. Blankly staring at her. Her eyes narrowed at him when she thought that he was unable to guess what she was about to do; however her conclusion was erroneous. He finally moved a muscle as their distances shortened on every step she succeeds.

Time in slow motion..

5 She crossed her arms and let her hands a few centimeters from her ears.

4 She picked up more speed.

3 Natsume bent one of his knees down.

2 He clasped his fingers, his palm facing upwards and was left open.

1 Mikan stepped on it as he added his own strength to hers on her attempt on jumping on a much higher level.

Normal time..

Finally in mid-air, she was beyond contented at her jump with a little help from Natsume. She swung her left hand that had four sparkling potions and released them. They hit the targets. As their containers broke, it was revealed to be ice potions. The opponents who got in contact were enclosed by an ice-shell that shattered after a second and diamond-like dust floated in the air.

Swiftly, she swung her other hand that got three sparkling orange potions. Unlike the earlier assaults, their bottles hit the ground. Unexpectedly, raging fire appeared from the liquid and it ate anything that got in contact with it.

Feeling the pull of gravity, Mikan's heart stopped. Tension laced her limbs and resulted for her to hold her breath. No scream came out of her lips.

The scared girl tightly closed her eyes, bracing herself for that painful impact.. which didn't come. Instead, strong and lean arms caught her.

Natsume had an unreadable expression on his face. He was the one who caught her. It was her plan though she had that not completed since the last part ended like this. In addition, it was strange as to how he was able to convey what she meant without the use of words.

He shook his head to dismiss those odd ides. It was plain coincidence with no argument allowed.

On the other hand, reluctance engulfed Mikan as she opened her eyes. And before she knew it, she fell to the ground. He let go of her without an ounce of care.

She sat on her buttocks, eyeing him. She was about to speak up but he cut her,

"Polka Dots." He remarked with a smirk.

She blinked, "Polka dots?" She cluelessly repeated, making his smirk to widen in mock.

After a good 20-second of staring, well, Mikan was the only one in search for the answers within his eyes. Unfortunately, her search was fruitless, not until, her own realization hit her. Hard.

"Took you long enough, huh." He taunted. His cue was the enlargement of her eyes.

Her cheeks reddened in anger. She planned her come back and perhaps a short beat the hell out of him session.. sadly, her words hitched themselves at her throat.

Natsume had extended a helping hand to her, his smirk never left him. Her eyes traveled from him to his hand and vice versa. He rolled his mesmerizing crimson red orbs when her eyes stayed longer on him.

Her brows moved. She lifted her right hand up with hesitation, highly in doubt if she would really accept his help. He was rude on her to begin with.

As her hand was only several centimeters from his, the raven haired lad's hand went somewhere else,

Concluding that his 'help' was a sick joke, she curled her fingers in her palms, turning them into balled fists. She should have thought about that beforehand. She jerked her head to where his hand went and was shocked at her finding.

His hand caught something.

The sun light made the unknown object to reflect it. Then, it was revealed to be a thin, metal string. A piano string. The fire mage appeared to have used his magic since the string disintegrated.

"I told you to be alert."

"I-I was." She defended herself. She got up on her own and quickly dusted her skirt. Her eyes journey to her assumption of the string's owner, "Identical.. clowns?" She said, confused. Ruins and clowns sure don't match.

The said twin clowns were set in a fighting stance. Their backs were leaning to the other. If it weren't for their attires' color difference, they could have matched a mirror. Reflecting its copy. They had one hand normal whereas the other was a sharp-edged dagger.

"I'm helping out." She informed him without taking her eyes off the clowns. She just had a hunch that he wanted her to be in another corner again.

He scoffed "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

They begun to fight off the twins. Though, it turned out they were not close on crushing the mirroring Gemini as they were impressively could switch from offense to defense, like the one would attack while the other ducks so his twin's attack would hit one the two teenagers.

The clown that was Mikan's opponent kicked her with a round house kick that sent her to Natsume and they both fell on the ground. Natsume pushed her off when she landed horizontally on his stomach.

"Seriously, if I experience any body aches. It's because of you." She warned, standing up.

"No. Your dumbness is the reason." He countered.

Mikan sent him an angry look as he casually stood up. She rubbed her palms to remove any dust particles that might have stuck on them. _I'm serious now._

Peculiarly, when they started to attack again, they unintentionally and unplanned moved in sync.

Natsume's opponent flew that also collided with her opponent. Then, the two turned into a single 20-point gold card.

The fire mage dug his hands in his pants' pocket and he saw a glimpse of something that caused for him to revolve his to the direction of the ice mage, "So the clown injured you."

"Ha?" She raised a brow and commenced on checking herself if she was really injured, since she was unaware if she did acquire one. Except that, all came down when she saw blood stain on her right palm. In an instant, she was at a loss of words. Her white undershirt was also stained with red.

Her chocolate brown bangs restricted Natsume from witnessing the excessive shock on her face. Recovering, she masked her shock, lifted her head up and faked a smile, "It is not an injury. Just a little scratch."

"It's bleeding too much to be a scratch." Was his witty reply.

"It is NOT an injury."

"It fit the category just right."

Mikan huffed, making her bangs flutter. Her left hand grabbed her right elbow and she wiggled hr hand's fingers and they were partly numb. Immediate treatment was needed or else.

"Hyuuga, you don't have to be too rude and just when I thought we're in sync awhile ago." She grumbled in a loud manner.

Sensing that his eyes were boring holes on her, she faced him. She took notice that his short brow were now knitted together.

"You.." He started with a very cold tone that caught her attention and her ears perked up. She had no clue on what words were coming her way, especially from him. They hadn't made even a decent take from the start.

His crimson red orb that glinted dangerously narrowed as they turned colder on every seconds, "..shouldn't have come here."

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for reading this story's chapter though, it's more of actions, well, if you felt it xD gomen if it did not.. =_ Anyways, thanks for adding this story to your fave and also for the alerts^^

Review?

Iloveanime15: haha yeah I kinda like to make them like that. Enemies. xDthanks for your reviews)

Purple Bubble Patch Coffee: :)


End file.
